nueva vida
by pandora-weasley
Summary: que pasa cuando leah ve su vida pasar sin que ella pueda correr para segir con ella han pasado 5 años y aun no encuentra su rumbo pero que pasara cuando la vida le de sumejor regalo ¡amor!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

"5 años y nada cambia"

Pov leah

tres años han paso desde la ultima visita de los vulturis para destruirnos ,tres años desde que he visto mi vida pasar sin yo poder correr para esconderme de ella a veces desearía ser invisible para que la gente no viera el dolor en mi, he intentado ocultarlo pero simplemente no puedo desaparecer así como así llevo 5 años desde que descubrí que era una mujer lobo y entendí por que el me había dejado todas las noches me preguntaba el por que de su abandono, todas las noches lloraba intentando pensar en que me había equivocado cual había sido el error por el cual el me había prácticamente cambiado por ella

Quizás lo mas doloroso fue que me cambiara por mi prima mi sangre mi casi hermana como superar esa tristeza creo que aun recuerdo como mi corazón se partió cuando los descubrí besándose una noche en la que Salí a hablar con el, yo iba con toda la intención de recuperar mi relación y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi besándola con esa ternura con la que nunca me había besado a mi, podía ver que cada rose de sus manos a su cara era como si tocara lo mas hermoso de la tierra llore por días me negué a verlos solo me entere en mi recamara a llorar

Después sucedió lo de papa dios como lo extraño nadie sabe el dolor que me causo su partida verlo dentro de una caja inmóvil y sin decirme lo mucho que me quería y lo orgullosos que estaba de mi "su pequeña princesa" siempre extrañare sus consejos sus abrazos tan calidos que me hacían pensar que nada malo me pasaría, se fue sin saber que sus hijos le dieron el orgullo mas grande formar parte de la manada

Para mi no es el mismo orgullo que la da a mi hermano al principio lo odiaba no tenia ni una gota de privacidad aun recuerdo la noche que me trasforme por primera ves no estaba asustada como todos los demás yo esta enojada era realmente malo que todos te miraran con lastima por lo que paso con Sam y mi papa pero ver que todos podía ver mis noches de dolor y de lagrimas era realmente humillante y mas el saber que el podía ver todas la noches que yo entre sollozos lo llamaba me daba coraje y en ese momento deje de ser la niña que era pase a ser lo que todos odiaban prefería pensar y ver todo lo malo de cada integrante de la manada para que ellos mismos dejar de ver mis pensamientos dejaran de verme llorar

Quizás lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue que Jacob se alzara contra sam para defender a bella y a renesmee el poder ver que nadie entreva en mi mente y sentirme libre era algo tan tranquilo y la amistad que hice con Jacob era lo mejor no avía cosa que me hiciera mas feliz que ver que el no me veía como todos los demás era capas de retarme a una carrera de regañarme por mi mal comportamiento y también de escullar lo triste que podía sentirme me sentía libre tan libre como cuando era una niña

El fue mi mejor apoyo el día de boda de sam y emily ese día fue el mas triste quizás tanto como cuando tuve que enterar a mi padre hay estaba yo parada en el altar pero no al lado de sam como siempre lo había soñado, no yo estaba al lado de emily siendo su madrina de honor, lo mas triste de ese día tal ves fue ver como sam la veía cunado entraba en la iglesia todo mundo lloraba por la emotiva boda yo lloraba por que perdía a mi amor y a mi corazón

y sigo aquí sentada en mismo claro pensando que hacer con vida han paso 5 años y yo no defino mi camino, quería irme y conocer el mundo, quería tomar clases de yoga, quería una amor, quería tantas cosa pero todo pasa y mis sueños se quedaron eso solo sueños

Como quisiera un hijo pero eso también es un sueño no es así, podrá la vida de cada ser seguir su rumbo, mas yo sigo aquí he visto Jacob tomar su vida y a cada miembro de la manada

a mi mama que increíblemente se casara en unos meses con Charlie Swan quien lo dirá no al principio me moleste con mama no podía entender por que quería casarse si mi papa ya avía fallecido pero luego pude ver esa mirada que charlie le daba a mama esa mirada que siempre he soñado que alguien me dedique a mi, entendí que no me quedaba mas remedio que desearle toda la felicidad del mundo a mi mama y a charle supe que ella estaba en lo correcto y lo mas irónico es mi hermanastra ahora era un vampiro solo de pensarlo me soltaba a reír que ironías de la vida yo que nunca tendría algo que ver con los cullen ahora soy la hermanastra de bella y tía de renesmee hipotéticamente claro esta

Pensar en eso solo me producía risas, hace tanto que no rió sinceramente que estoy empezando a pensar que tal ves ya se me olvido como hacerlo, espero que nunca se me olvide se que llegara el día en el que desee volver a hacerlo y ahora me pregunto esta hecho el amor para mi, habrá alguna persona esperándome para amarme como yo quiero, con todo mi ser espero que si por que es lo mas deseo de todo corazón

Estoy a punto de cumplir 6 años como lobo y deseo de verdad que mi vida cambie quiero que mi mundo se revoluciones pero hoy no se por donde empezar, espero encontrar mi camino muy pronto este es mi gran deseo,

Alce la cara y pude ver una estrella fugaz cruzando el cielo se que suena tonto pero le pedí mi deseo a la estrella.

++++++++++]]]]]+

Bueno una historia sobre leah es un personaje demasiado complejo y créanme que la historia mejorar tenia que empezar con un poco de drama

Díganme que les parece


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"mi hermanastra es la mejor"

Me levante del claro al escullar el aullido que me llamaba para trabajar y dejar de soñar me levante y me sacudí el pequeño vestido veraniego que usaba para cuando me trasformaba, me lo quite con toda la delicadeza del mundo y me lo amare a mi pie derecho esperando que por lo menos me durara un poco mas que los otros entre en face y empecé a correr por el bosque, como amaba que el viento soplara entre mi cara era de lo mejor

Hasta que te nos unes mujer pensé que tendría que patrullar yo solo –esculle la dulce vos de Jacob en mi cabeza y sin querer entre la excitación de Jacob pude ver el recuerdo de renesemee mordiéndolo por ver a otra chica

Valla con tu fenómeno es celosa por lo que veo, pero te lo merecías por andar de mirón

Ja, ja no es lo que piensas la vi por que se veía real mente mona cargando a una bebe, además no le digas fenómeno a mi niña linda- resople por los aires valla que estaba segado por el amor

Oye gran macho no crees que te estas adelantando si no mal recuerdo aun le quedan 2 años para alcanzar su etapa adulta a renesemee

Eso lo se pero aun así hay veces que mi imaginación me juega malas pasadas no puedo evitarlo lobita –Jacob era el único que me podía decir así era nuestra manera de decirnos lo mucho que nos apreciábamos quizás podría decir que yo quería a ese macho alfa como un gran amigo

Pues mas vale que cambies tu modo de pensar lobito no valla a ser que tu suegro esculque en tu mente y para que te digo que renesemee será viuda antes de casarse

Ni de chiste se te ocurra decir esas cosas leah me entiendes y nunca pienses en eso cuando estés cerca de Edward me escullaste no quiero ni pensar que me aria el pero mi gran miedo es tu hermanita

Oye ya nos llevamos así – lo adelante en la carera nosotros seguíamos patrullando pero la verdad solo era por diversión no había nada a que temer

Lobita se supone que es una noche de patrulla para ver que todo este bien no es una noche de diversión

Que aguado eres creo que se te esta pegando lo de edward

Valla alguien desayuno payaso

Ya ni una broma aguantas Jacob- resople y baje la velocidad hasta casi trotar

Que te pasa lobita –Jacob se situó a mi lado esperando con gran interés mi respuesta me quede muda no sabia como decirlo

Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando forme parte de tu manada

Claro que tomarías clases de yoga y que escaparías de todo – lo vi reprimir un gemido

Leah no puedes dejar a Sue unos meses antes de su boda no seria correcto-pude ver que se avía detenido por completo

Lo se Jacob tampoco tengo el dinero para irme pero trata de entender que de verdad necesito alejarme para que mi corazón sane

No tienes por que alejarte de una o de otra manera tu corazón sanara te lo digo yo

Jacob tu corazón sano gracias a renesemee y tu también escapaste un tiempo lo sabes solo así puedo hacerlo pero como te lo dije no tengo el dinero para huir de esta vida y probar el mundo de fuera – esa noche ninguno de lo dos dijo nada mas, era cierto el tenia un poco de razón quizás mi corazón sanaría algún día pero créanme que no estaba lista para ver a emily con su primer hijo o sam andando de aquí para allá cargando un bebe lleno de orgullo por su primer hijo no es que emily estuviera ya embarazada pero todos sabíamos que solo era cuestión de tiempo a que eso pasara

Llegue a casa mas que cansada solo tomo una pequeña ducha y me fui directo a la cama así pasaron días y yo seguía pensando como irme de casa tenia unos pequeños ahorros para la universidad pero era lógico que no me alcanzarían así de fácil a demás quería pensar a donde ir lo primero que decidí seria Japón me encanta esa cultura y hay podría estudiar yoga y demás cosas eso seria interesante y después donde me dirigiría revise el atlas tratan de soñarme en cada lado del mundo que veía en el

Sin que me diera cuanta llego la boda de mi mama no fue la gran cosa solo una fiesta muy sencilla no hubo una gran ceremonia o un gran vestido pero había mucho amor renesemee entro en la pequeña capilla como dama de honor y luego entro mama con un conjunto censillo de seda color perla seguro regalo de alice cullen no es que ya nos llevábamos como amigos de toda la vida pero por lo menos ya podíamos tolerar nuestra presencia

Así que imagínense la boda de lado de la novia todos los lobos ya que la consideraban como la mama de la mandad y del lado del novio humanos y vampiros por igual que boda mas rara tanto como la mi hermanastra

Cuando mama entro yo no pude evitar ver como la veía Charlie en el momento en que lo vi supe que hacia lo correcto el la veía con esa mirada que siempre desea toda mujer la fiesta creo que fue lo mejor

Podemos bailar lobita –levante la vista y mi sonrisa creció Jacob me extendió la mano y solo así me levante de mi lugar

Que haces bailando conmigo no deberías estar con tu niña bailando-lo vi dedicarme una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas

¡ha¡ es que mi pequeña Nessie me mando para robar a su nueva tía-mi cara debió de causarle mucha gracia ya que la gran carcajada que lanzo al aire hizo que todos los invitados nos vieran

Sabes lobito a veces me das mido bueno y donde esta mi dizque sobrina

Hola tía leah –sentí unos bracitos envolverme y mi carra se sonrojo

Hola nessie, bella –las dos me veían evaluándome y su sonrisa no se borraba eso solo me ponía mas nerviosa que nada

Y para que quieren hablar conmigo chicas

Sabes leah que quisimos hacerle un regalo a la novia pero ella nos pidió que su único regalo es que su niña fuera tan feliz como lo es ella – no entendía un una sola palabra que me decían y eso solo me descontrolada mi cuerpo empezó a temblar pude ver como Jacob protegía a nessie poniéndola detrás de el y como bella se abrasaba un poco de edward

Leah cálmate quieres pareces una cascarrabias – me tranquilice poco y tuve que imaginarme muchos helados de chocolate para lograr calmar mis enojos que cómico lo que mas me calma es el helado de chocolate supongo que la culpa es de papa

Perdonen no se por que me puse así, bella que quieres decir con un regalo

Leah no te importa que te llame tía verdad –esta niña me había ganado desde ase mucho así que la verdad es que con ella era imposible enojarme

Claro que no renesmee no veo por que no legalmente tu abuelo es mi papa ahora –su sonrisa se hizo más grande si eso era posible de verdad que este diablillo conquistaba a quien quisiera

Bueno tía veras ayer le íbamos a regalar a mi abuelita Sue algo para la boda y digo que el mejor regalo de todos seria que tu fueras tan feliz como lo es ella y el otro día mi Jacob cometió una indiscreción conmigo si te digo lo que digo no lo golpeas –solo le lance una mira de odio a Jacob y después solo asentí

Bella me extendió una caja pequeña que no pesaba mucho tenia un listón dorado en la parte de arriba la curiosidad me mataba así que solo abrí la caja sin decir nada mas

Que es esto –de la caja saque un pasaporte una visa que no eran mías ya que nunca los trámites pero las tenias en mis manos y en el fondo de la caja una tarjeta color dorado, mi boca se abrió a más no poder y mire a todos esperando una explicación

Jacob nos digo que lo que más deseabas era irte de viaje a conocer y si eso te hace feliz habremos regalado lo que más quiere mi abuelita sue

Pero yo de donde salieron los papeles yo nunca lo he tramitado

O por eso no te preocupes los cullen tenemos la forma de conseguir nuestros propios papeles –bella me dedico una sonrisa y yo no salía de mi asombro

Y la tarjeta dios esta a mí nombre – mis ojos se abrieron mas y me quede sin respiración por un segundo

Claro y todo lo que te falta es firmarla para que sea tuya en ella hay 50 mil dólares

¿QUE?- mi grito alerto a todos ya que mama y charle llegaron lo mas rápido que pudieron hacia donde estábamos nosotros

Leah que sucede corazón por que gritas de esa manera te sientes mal- ni siquiera la mire seguía viendo la pequeña tarjetita de plástico en mis manos que aria yo con tanto dinero

Díganme que es una broma

No tendría por que ser una broma este es nuestro regalo para ti y sue

Me iré por fin me podré ir sin que nadie me lo impida verdad, voltee a ver a Jacob, seth Quil y Embry ya estaban a su lado todos me veían con una mirada nerviosa pero a mí lo único que me importo era Jacob el era el líder y sin su permiso no me iría a gusto

Estas seguro de esto lobita

Jacob es lo que mas deseo

Entonces no hay mucho que decir, disfruta de tu paseo leah

Haaaa entonces ya te puedo dar mi regalo tía – nessie me alcanzo otra caja un poco mas pequeña que la anterior pero mas larga

Que es esto

Es un boleto de avión a cualquier parte del mundo donde querías ir y lo puedes usar cualquier día que quieras

Que nadie se atreva a despertarme de este magnifico sueño- todos rieron a la par y yo brinque de alegría

Alguien me puede llevar al aeropuerto y a mí casa a hacer las maletas

Oye lobita espera a que termine la fiesta y los novios se vallan y nessie y yo te llevaremos

Bella, nessie gracias de verdad muchas gracias – las abrase por un impulso al diablo con el olor que me molestaba en la nariz

De nada hermanita espero que con esto Sue también sea feliz

Bella el ver a mi hija tan feliz puede decirte que tu regalo es el mejor, se que la extrañare terriblemente pero también se que es lo mejor

Valla quien lo diría mama me diste a la mejor hermanastra que pudo haber –todos lanzamos la carcajada, pude ver que sam y los demás nos veían pero a mi nada me importo ni la mirada penetrante de sam ni nada mas

La fiesta termino mas rápido de lo que empezó o así lo sentí yo, era ya la hora de despedir a los novios que raro sentí dejar ir a mí madre

Cuídate mama y mas te vale cuidarla charle o te aseguro que yo misma te matare

No te angusties leah jamás lastimaría a la persona que me hace tan feliz

Hija por favor ten cuidado se que cundo regrese ya no estarás pero promete hablarme para decirme que estas bien

Te lo prometo mama, además debes en cuando me pondré en contacto con seth para decirte como va todo

Si note preocupes yo estaré vigilándola ma ya vete quieres que charle te dejara

Adiós mis niños – mama nos beso a cada uno la frente y nos dio un fuerte abraso

Estaba triste por dejar a mi mama este seria el último día que la vería en algún tiempo y sin evitarlo solté lágrimas de tristeza pero también de felicidad

Vamos a casa leah aun tienes que hacer tu maleta si mal no recuerdo, oye pero a donde piensas ir digo tengo que estar informado para poder estar al pendiente de ti

Pequeño cachorro te lo diré mañana por hoy solo quiero descansar y prepararme para el viaje

Valla quien diría que mi hermanastra la vampiresa me aria el mejor regalo del mundo

***************************************

Por fin termine este capitulo me gusto ya quisiera yo que me regalaran algo así y que piensan donde mandare a leah me sigue gustando la idea de Japón pero ya ver

Ha y no sean tan malos ya dejen un comentario para saber que piensan


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Por fin libre

Esa noche casi no dormí lo intente pero la excitación por el viaje era tal que solo podía imaginarme en el avión una y otra vez solo dormí cuando estaba ya casi amaneciendo a un así me desperté a las 11 ya tendría tiempo de dormir en el vuelo

Empaque lo mas que pude de todas maneras no savia que clase de clima me esperaba en mi destino termine lo mas pronto que pude me duche rápido y salía a desayunar tan desesperadamente que casi me atraganto

Seth donde estas ya me quiero ir -la casa no era muy grande y cundo no lo encontré solo supuse que estaría con Jacob Salí de casa y casi corrí a casa de el jefe de mi manada toque y nada nadie Salía en este punto ya estaba mas que desesperada donde se había metido medio mundo regrese a mi casa

Cuando entre me quede de piedra adentro estaban los chicos y los cullen

Pensamos que te avías ido lobita

Que …. Es todo esto …. Pero por que –

Jaja si que es raro verte nerviosa leah es una despedida – embry me veía con una sonrisa traviesa en lo que quil traía a claire en brazos pelando por una barra de chocolate

Valla por primera vez no tengo nada que decir

Podrías empezar por agradecernos ya que no fue fácil meter a todos en esta casa y que tu salieras de tu casa menos

Tía –nessie me abraso y aun así no me importo la abrase yo también

Bueno chicos les agradezco todo esto pero la verdad ya me quiero ir

Jaja que desesperada eres lobita esta bien es que todos se querían despedir de ti

Bueno leah a mi no me gusta las despedidas así que cuídate y no te portes tan mal – Embry me dio un abrazo y me dio una bolsa pequeña que se colgaba por el hombro – para que cargues todo lo que quieres en el viaje

Yo solo sonreí de lado y le di un beso en la mejilla esto lo sorprendió ya que saco los ojos de una manera muy divertida

Leh nop portes mal - claire me digo y me dio una cajita que abrí con gran curiosidad en ella había un porta retrato con una foto de los cullen y la manada todos sonriendo se vean tan bien

Es para que nunca nos olvides leah y recuerdes que tienes una familia que te espera de regreso en cualquier momento

Gracia claire quil –los abrase a los dos muy fuerte

Es mi turno hermanita mama te dejo esto y también es de mi parte el le extendió un pequeño libro dorado al abrirlo en la primero hoja estaba una nota escrita por su madre

Mi pequeña:

Este será un nuevo comienzo este libro es para que guardes cada detalle de tu nueva vida y dejas atrás lo malo para recibir lo nuevo espero que todo lo que pase a partir de ahora te haga inmensamente feliz te amo mi pequeña princesa

En este momento las lagrimas ya caían por mi cara libre mente- entre la libreta también había una pequeña pluma dorada también con unos toques en plata que la hacían ver mas sofisticada y otra notita mas debajo de la de su mama capto mi atención

Hola niña menopausia:

Espero que te guste la pluma la vi y pensé que era para ti no había duda que ella es sofisticada y de gran elegancia como tu te quiero

"Ho" seth es hermosa dile a mama que me encanto su regalo

Bueno y este es departe de todos nosotros esme me extendió una caja pesaba un poco así que me dio una gran curiosidad ver su contenido cuando la abrí la verdad no entendí nada de ella saque un libro un poco grueso el titulo "los mejores lugares para viajar" y había otro libro abajo de ese "no se pierda idiomas y frases en todos los idiomas"

Pensamos que como no sabemos donde te diriges siempre es bueno tener algo en donde ayudarte y este libro a salva a Emmett en muchas ocasiones que no sabe como expresar cuando quiere algo en un idioma que no conoce

Valla es un regalo muy útil muchas gracias a todos

Bueno el regalo de notros ya lo tienes pero esto es lo mas impórtate no te olvides de nosotros ni de tu familia se que cuando quieras regresar lo aras pero no tardes tanto quiero que sue este feliz por el resto de sus días y si tu tardas en regresar ya me imagino como estará ella – bella me abrazo contuve el aliento el tiempo que duro el abraso

Gracias bella y ti también edward se que en parte esta fue tu idea

Y para mi no hay un agradecimiento o algo

Claro que si nessie hay un abraso por ser como eres, un beso por darme el mejor regalo de mi vida y hay un favor que te quiero pedir

Claro tía tu me puedes pedir lo que quieras – definitivo es niña es muy linda y seria tan buena como lo era su madre por que aunque no me caían bien los vampiros hay que admitir que los cullen eran una gran excepción

Necesito que cuides de este animal que esta atrás de ti por que es un poco impulsivo y si no lo cuido yo o ello hace todo a lo menso –Jacob me veía con la entreseja fruncida y con una mueca de disgusto que mas que asustarme me hizo soltar una pequeña sonrisa

Claro que si tía lo se y a la primera que haga lo pondré en su lugar

Que buena niña- la abrase otra ves y nessie me toco la cara para que viera lo que le aria a Jacob si se portaba mal

Bueno lobito es hora de que me lleven a tomar un avión que ya me quiero ir – me puse en frente de el y le mire haciéndole ver lo ansiosa que estoy por irme a vivir mil aventuras

Bueno solamente te daré mi regalo- su mirada era seria era muy raro verlo así por lo regular a el siempre lo acompañaba una sonrisa picara en el rostro- leah no quiero que vuelvas hasta que sientas que ya eres tan feliz como siempre lo has querido y que te vea con una sonrisa todo el tiempo y esto es una orden

Mi cara y mi cuerpo se contrajo esa orden no me la estaba dando mi amigo si no mi jefe mi macho alfa, solo asentí con la cabeza sabiendo que esa orden nunca la podría saltarla

Gracias jek – lo abrase lo mas fuerte y por primera ves en mucho tiempo llore pero no de tristeza mis lagrimas por primera ves no empezaban no estas lagrimas eran de alegría

Bueno basta de lagrimas vamonos para que veas a que hora te puedes ir – me despedí de los chicos y a cada uno le regale un beso le dije a quil que me despidiera de emily y de los demás

Adiosi- leh claire te quiere

Leah también quiere a claire y prometo que te escribiré muy seguido

Me despedí también de los cullen- en el carro solo íbamos Jacob, nessie y mi hermano llegamos al aeropuerto yo todos los regalos los traía acomodados en la bolsa que me dio embry

Tía traes todo verdad – solo le hice un jeto de afirmación

Bueno espérenme aquí voy haber que hora hay vuelos a donde yo quiero –me acerque al mostrador preguntado por mi destino la señorita me mostró que había un vuelo que salía en 1 hora cambie el pase que me dio renesmee etiquete mi maleta y me fue rápido con los chicos

Fuimos a comer para peder el tiempo y platicamos un poco de cosas sin sentido prometí mantenerme en contacto por medio de la transformación por lo menos una ves al mes

Pasajeros con destino a Tokio Japón favor de abordar por la puerta 6 – me levante como resorte por fin me Iba, por fin libre

¿¿¿Qué??? Japón –solo los abrase muy fuerte le di un beso a nessie que se reía de Jacob y atravesé la puerta con afán de no volver como me ordeno el lobito hasta que no fuera feliz


	4. Chapter 4

Amiga o ángel

No lo podía creer iba en primera clase en mi vida había viajado así valla con los cullen les gusta todo de lo bueno y aquí estoy en un avión destino a un ciudad de la que no savia nada así que abrí el libro que me regalaron y lo leí hasta llegar a Japón valla que era enorme que visitaría primero o que aria llegando conocería amigos, esperaba que si cerré el libro ya sin preocuparme de los demás solo quería olvidar y ser yo otra vez me dormí esperando llegar a mi destino

Señores pasajeros favor de abollarse el cinturón estamos llegando a nuestro destino

Esas fueron las palabras que me despertaron por fin, estaba tan nerviosa que aria donde viviría eran tantas las preguntas pero lo primero era bajar y conocer por hoy me quedaría en un hotel y después bueno ya veremos

Salí del aeropuerto quedándome con los ojos cuadrados todo era tan diferente la ropa la comida incluso lo celulares, apenas puse un pie fuera del aeropuerto pedí un taxi

Hola- le entre un papel con la dirección al taxista que hasta el momento no le había visto la cara

Así que cuantos días se quedara de visita en nuestra ciudad señorita- por fin voltee a ver al taxista y sin mas me quede perpleja quien conducía no era un chico, sino chica y eso no era lo sorprendente si no que lo conducía una chica de mi edad mas o menos y se notaba que también era extranjera

No lo se la verdad no vengo de visita sino que pensaba si podía vivir aquí pero necesito un trabajo una casa y demás

Valla pues bienvenida a Tokio, como dijiste que te llamabas – en ese momento pude ver sus rasgos latinos tenia unos ojos grandes y de color gris que acentuaban su piel canela se notaba que no era muy alta y su pelo color castaño hizo que me recordara un poco a mi hermanastra solo que ella era su lado opuesto

Mucho gusto soy leah

Es un gusto leah san, mi nombre es claudia – me sonrió y no se por que pero su sonrisa me hizo sentir esa tranquilidad y familiaridad que hace mucho que no sentía

También es un gusto claudia y dime estamos muy retirados del hotel donde me mandaron

La verdad es que no pero te voy a decir una cosa es uno de los mas caros y si lo que quieres es vivir aquí yo tengo el lugar preciso

De verdad, pero por que ayudarme si no me conoces

Por que un día yo también llegue sin saber nada de Tokio y me hubiera encantado tener a alguien que me ayudara y me digiera que me estaban viendo la cara, así que piensas te animas

Si claro que me animo – no podía negarlo la chica me caía mas que bien y no sabía por que pero algo me decía que fuera con ella, la vi muy concentrada así que no hice mas luciones de adonde íbamos si algo salía mal de bueno aun conservaba mi cuerpo casi de acero no

Bueno hemos llegado me bajo en un edificio un poco colorido se notaba que no era algo muy normal subimos unas escaleras y me abrió la puerta del departamento pero yo seguía sin estar nerviosa que raro yo no era así

Bueno leah san este es mi departamento y mi compañera de cuarto se caso y se fue así que vivirás conmigo que te parece

Me parece genial gracias claudia – y sin más la abrase

Valla mujer estas que ardes estas enferma tienes temperatura o algo – claudia me veía inquisidoramente tratando de adivinar que era lo que me pasaba me solté de ella lo mas rápido que pude claro por un momento me olvide de mi vida como licántropo

No claro que no estoy más que bien pero me preguntaba como es que vives aquí y como trabajas de taxista bueno tengo tantas preguntas – la sonrisa de de ella no se hizo esperar

Que tal que te invito a tomar una cerveza y te cuanto mi historia y tu me cuantas la tuya

Claro – me llevo a mitad de la calle a un tipo restaura se nos acerco una chica

Dos Biiru –la muchacha solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue

Biiru que significa eso –

Eso quiere decir cerveza chica y tienes que aprender lo básico si no quieres que te vean la cara casi la mayoría de la gente habla otras lenguas pero no hay nada como el dialecto normal para que entiendas y no te vean la cara

Llegaron las cervezas y nos pusimos a platicar

Bueno claudia dime como llegaste a Tokio

Dime clau como mis amigos y como llegue, amiga es mas que claro que en lo mismo que tu, en avión

Valla que estas de lo más simpática

No te creas leah san es solo un chiste para terminar de romper el turrón mi vida es un poco triste de contar leah, pero no se por que siento que puedo confiar en ti. Veras hace tres años me case con un millonario de Texas al principio mi matrimonio fue miel sobre hojuelas tu me entiendes fiestas, regalos, viajes y de mas pero después e un 2 años me embarace no fue un embarazo planeado, así que cuando me entere bueno me asuste pero también me emocione mas de lo normal dentro de mi crecía un hijo de Alex el hombre que yo mas amaba que mas podía pedir. Era rica muy rica, tenia fama, un esposo al cual ama con locura y ahora un hijo – pude ver como la tristeza inundaba sus ojos y como se empezaban aponer rojos por el llanto que reclamaban en salir

Alex había salido en un viaje de negocios cuando me entere de mi embarazo pero era tanta mi felicidad que no podía esperar a decírselo y corrí a new york a verlo, prepare todo para cuando el llegara acondicione la habitación que el tenia con una mar de rosa rojas en la mesa el deje lo que me avía detenido a compara un lindo mameluco color blanco y lo envolví lo espere con la champaña para el, estaba tan nerviosa que cuando oí que habrían la puerta de la habitación podía sentir como el corazón se me salía del pecho

Pero fue grande mi desilusión cuando vi que traía abrasada una despampánate rubia y que la besaba como si en eso se le fuera la vida fue tanta mi tristeza que no dije nada solo Salí corriendo de hay -en ese momento ya gruesas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas entendía bien el dolor de la traición

Después de eso mi vida se torno un infierno. Alex demostró su verdadera cara para el solo era la persona que le convenía demostrar en publico pero no era lo que le quería y cuando entendió lo que significaba el regalo bueno, se volvió loco ya para cuando estaba de 6 meses de embarazo mi tristeza era tal que casi no se me notaba el embarazo de lo delgada que estaba y una noche Alex llego borracho mas de la cuanta y traía con el un grupo de amigo que en mi vida había visto solo reconocía a la rubia de la ultima ves eso fue lo ultimo que soporte explote grite y avente cuanto adorno me encontraba por la casa

Pero cuando subí a mi cuarto para hacer a maleta por que le había dicho que quería el divorcio empaque lo mas que pude me lleve todo alhajas, dinero que tenia guardado todo lo que pudiera vender no quería saber nada mas de Alex

"no seas idota claudia acaso crees que te voy a dar el divorcio eso nunca yo tengo una reputación que mostrar y tu no vas a salir de aquí lo entiendes" Después todo paso muy rápido solo recurando que rodee por las escaleras, después de que el me diera una cachetada. Al los dos días desperté en el hospital pero mi bebe, mi niño lindo, mi una ilusión murió

Alex se mostraba con todos consternado y tan triste como yo, después de eso pedí el divorcio sin que el lo supiera y para cuando se entero de que había solicitado el divorcio, mi amiga kisa ya me había comprado mi boleto para venirme para Tokio aunque ella no se encontraba en ese momento en casa solo de oírme en la depresión que me encontraba, no lo pensó dos veces compro el boleto con un nombre falso y mando a falsificar mis papeles así que yo deje todo firmado mi divorcio y un carta donde decía que no quería ni un centavo de Alex, ase apenas 3 meses el por fin firmo los papeles de divorcio

Hasta donde llegaron los chismes se caso con la rubia. Esa es mi historia leah san, triste verdad y cual es la tuya

Mi limpie las lagrimas y como pude le conté lo de emily y sam la muerte de mi papa la boda de mi prima con el amor de mi vida

Valla leah esa historia es tan triste como la mía y que has venido a buscar a Tokio pudisteis haber escogido cualquier lugar del mundo lo que fuera por lo que me contaste tu hermana te dio el boleto abierto

Bueno en Tokio esta lo que mas deseo aprender yoga y reikin no lo se muchas cosas mas deseo que cuando llegue a casa vean a otra leah

Yoga valla eso si que es una coincidencia kisa mi amiga es maestra de yoga y ella da clases y para convertirse en maestros de yoga

De verdad – valla que esta chica era mi ángel personal

Bueno vamonos deja pago y te llevo a ver a kisa esa niña es una latosa pero es muy linda te vas a dar cuata con el tiempo y se que te va adorar apenas te vea

Clau pago la cervezas y subimos al taxi yo no me perdía nada en las calles caminaba tanta gente nunca había visto tanta y después tantas tiendas un día vendría de compras creo que un regalo de estos volverían locos a nessie

Llegamos a una callecita y claudia estaciono el carro y bajamos me llevo a una casa desde que entre quede maravillada con ella, en el centro del jardín había una pequeña fuente de la que se veían unos peses dorados muy hermosos y las flores del jardín le daban ese toque que todo en ese lugar era hermoso

Claudia san – y llego una niña que se colgó de claudia su estatura era baja su cuerpo parecía el de una muñeca su pelo negro resaltaba sus ojos que aunque eran pequeños eran muy expresivos – por que tardaste tanto en visitarme que mala amiga eres

¡Ho! Podrías haberme dicho que venias acompañada claudia san – la niña voltio a verme y me evaluó de pies a cabeza y lanzo un pequeño grito que me dejo un poco asustada

Hay es ella es perfecta para mi cosplayer mira que buen regalo me trajiste pero hay que tomar le medidas parta hacerle el traje de lolita – la niña me empezó a radiarme – haber clau san toma nota, hay que ver los zapatos el vestido, maquillaje

Kisa san cálmate quieres leah san no es una cosplayer ni nada que se le parezca así que cálmate quieres la estas asustando

Estas segura que no es una cosplayer – la voltio a ver haciendo un puchero que la hacia verse mas infantil

Completamente segura así que preséntate quieres y deja de asustar a la invitada

La pequeña soltó un suspiro resignado – hola soy kisa souma es un gusto conocerte – me hizo un pequeña inclinación cuando se presento y yo seguí su modo de saludo – estas segura que no quieres ser mi cosplayer

KISA – la pequeña niña solo sonrió y nos hizo pasara a su casa .

************

Por fin lo termine disculpen que no haya escrito nada pero no e tenido tiempo y este maldito teclado que no quiere servir bien, bueno espero que les guste cada ves nos acercamos mas a que aparezca Alec


End file.
